


What's Good In Goodbye?

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan leaves Beacon Hills after the death of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Good In Goodbye?

“Are you going to be okay?”

 Derek’s voice made Ethan pause. He turned around to look at the former Alpha of Beacon Hills and the reason that had brought him to the little NorCal town in the first place.  The Derek before him now was not the Derek he’d met when he first came here with the Alpha pack but then he wasn’t the same werewolf he’d been back then either.

 “I don’t know Derek but I hope so.”

 Ethan missed his brother. He and Aiden had been connected in every possible way. Identical twins shared the same DNA and for a while, they’d had the ability to merge into a single entity. They’d always been two halves of a whole being and now with Aiden gone, he felt like he was going crazy. His brain acknowledged awareness of the loss but his neural system was neither getting the message nor transmitting it. So he still felt his brother’s presence. His scent lingered in his nostrils. His voice, his laughter and his growl still echoed in his ear. And there were times when he could just see Aiden’s outline just beyond the edge of his visual periphery. Of course when he turned his head, there was no one there.

 He felt like he was going insane. He knew that without his brother to anchor him, it would only be a matter of time before he went feral. They were never meant to outlive each other.

Derek put a gentle hand on Ethan’s shoulder and gazed at him with kindness and concern.

 “You should stay,” he offered softly. “You’ve sacrificed much to be a part of the McCall pack. Don’t leave it now. Wolves aren’t meant to be solitary creatures.’

 Ethan smiled. It was because he was Pack that he had to leave. He was a soldier with one useful skill. When things got worse for him, and he had no doubt that they would, he couldn’t guarantee the safety of his fellow pack members. He was going to die soon. He knew it. The Alpha pack had destroyed too many lives for him to be welcomed anywhere. But he wasn’t going to take any of his pack with him.

 “I’m not leaving the pack, bro,” he responded. “I’m only leaving Beacon Hills. You know why I have to.”

 Derek did. “I wish…”

 “Yeah, me too,” Ethan didn't let him finish.

 The two young werewolves looked at each other a bit and then embraced, Derek patting him on the back like an older brother would. As they broke apart, Ethan gripped Derek's arm holding him in place.

 "Derek Hale," he began. "I hope you know that all those words you said about Scott and how he leads his pack and how he never gives up, he always finds a way....I hope you know they apply to you as well."

 The older man coloured, glancing downward. "I don't..umm...I'm not.."

 "But you are Derek. You may think Deucalion came here for the True Alpha but Scott was just a Beta back then. We came here for you Derek. There would have been time to go after Scott later. "

 "Scott's destiny is to be a great Alpha," Derek replied, "I was never meant to be one."

"And someday Scott will be one," said Ethan. "But he's not there yet. And you were a damn fine Alpha."

 Derek shrugged off Ethan's hand and snorted in disbelief.

 "Well the beginnings of one anyway" laughed Ethan. "Derek you don't see it but you were...you are the Guardian of Beacon Hill. Not Scott. When Scott finds a way to save his friends, it's because his view is limited and he can't see beyond whatever he's looking directly at.  I've heard the stories and I've seen with my eyes. You tried so hard to help him when he was first bitten and he rejected and betrayed you at every turn but YOU never gave up on him. He would have let Peter kill you because he didn't care about you and he accused you of murder...twice. We both know Stiles would never have claimed you attacked them in the school. But you stuck with him."

 "He worked with Gerard and Deucalion, both of whom are alive today when so many died at their hands.  The Pack hated Aidan and me for holding you down and forcing you to kill Boyd...and I truly regret that Derek." Ethan stumbled over his words. "My brother and I are truly sorry for our part in that, but how is that different from when Scott held you down and forced you to give Gerard the Bite? When Isaac was electrocuted, you were the one to reach him and take him to help. Scott could only see the Fox."

 Derek turned away looking very uncomfortable. "You talking about my Alpha."

 "He's not your Alpha Derek. There is going to be a Hale Alpha yet but in the meantime you can grow together. The only reason Aiden and I wanted in on his pack was to wait until we had options. We did not want to be Omega...not with our history. I would have you for Alpha, Derek. You gave the bite to people who needed healing and strength, not people who would be super soldiers for you. You protected Scott and his friends when they would not have offered you the same. You considered the well being of the greater population of Beacon Hills over your own interests and what would get you in Scott's good graces. You accepted the Argents after Kate and Gerard. You're strong, loyal, diplomatic, a patient teacher, a decisive leader and above everything else, even after a lifetime of learning not to trust, you're still the most trustworthy person I know. I would never have to worry about which side of the field you're playing on."

 Ethan picked up his back pack and motorcycle helmet and walked past a bright red Derek to the door of the loft. When he looked back, Derek was looking at him with a stricken look in his eyes.

 "I hope I have the chance to stand with you again, Derek. It is highly unlikely but I would serve as your Beta any day."

 Nodding tersely, Derek replied, "I would have you if it came to be. Thank you for the apology. I needed to hear it."

 He paused a second before continuing, "Call me. To talk sometimes...or when it gets really bad."

 Ethan smiled.

 "If I call you, it will be to kill me."

 "I'd rather cause your death than have you die alone," Derek said to his shoes more than the younger man.

 Derek heard Ethan's little laugh and then the whispered "Goodbye Alpha."

 When he looked up, he was alone.


End file.
